


我只想见你

by silentdawn



Series: 练笔/OOC [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, 悬疑, 推理, 科幻, 穿越
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdawn/pseuds/silentdawn
Summary: 科幻/悬疑/爱情各种要素大乱炖的穿越文。「就算是平行宇宙，也不能将相爱的人隔开。」两个长相一模一样，却拥有截然不同的人生的女孩，一夜之间交换了意识，被抛到了陌生又熟悉的平行宇宙。言不默，十六岁，高中生航天计划学员，政治世家未来继承人，胸怀大略却身不由己，表面是光鲜的豪门千金，实际上只是家族复仇的棋子。从小对成年人的权谋情欲见怪不怪，对爱情不感兴趣。言嘉，二十二岁，星舰学院轮机工程系高材生，出身平凡，是个不折不扣的理想主义者和乐天派。身边桃花已探出枝头，奈何主人事业心太强，迟迟得不到眷顾。「你坠入爱河了吗？你内心真正爱着的人究竟是谁？」这并不是最重要的问题。「最后，我是谁？」
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: 练笔/OOC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671358
Kudos: 7





	我只想见你

**Author's Note:**

> 献给我的朋友X君

主线宇宙的言不默和平行宇宙的言嘉互换了？  
总之，十六岁的言不默一觉醒来，发现自己已经穿越到了另一个宇宙，变成了二十一岁的和自己长得一模一样的言嘉。  
“让我看看这个言嘉是什么来头……”  
星舰学院轮机工程系毕业，目前在训练舰的轮机部实习。专业素质过硬，毕业考试全系第一，一年之内就立下二等功，从三管轮连跳两级晋升大管轮。在星舰上人缘很好，前辈们都很照顾她，对这个天赋异禀的女生尤其欣赏。  
家庭环境良好，两个父亲在十五年前和平分手，一个带走了弟弟，一个带走了姐姐，父亲和弟弟都护着她，尊重并全力支持她的理想。家庭结构简单，氛围和睦，没有大家族的狗血争斗。  
虽然说长得一模一样，但是人的心态是会对样貌产生影响的。相比起言不默的阴郁，言嘉显然是个纯粹而明媚的人，而且是一个天生的乐天派，从来不会吝惜自己的笑容，长发时常扎成一个清爽的高马尾，额前没有刘海，露出饱满光洁的额头和弯弯的笑眼。  
“emmm………这个言嘉真是拿了一手好牌啊……”  
言不默还不太习惯穿越后的这一头长发，她站在镜子前打量着这个陌生的自己。今天正好是休假，可以去行星上溜达一圈，晚上也可以不回星舰上，住在行星的星际舰队服务中心，或者偷偷找一家当地的酒店住也没问题。  
“不过，现在的我，就是言嘉了呢。”

“言嘉，等我一下……你要去地表休假吗？”  
言不默回过头，等等，这个人怎么和她在原宇宙的朋友宁鸣长得一模一样！好吧，这个小伙子叫黎铭，和自己同届同学院但不同系，他是通信工程系的毕业生，现在负责维护星舰的通信系统，也经常去网络安全组那边兼职黑客。  
“嗯，好不容易休息几天。”  
言不默一时还摸不清楚这个黎铭的真实性格，只能暂时先把他当普通同事对待——但是她知道，言嘉和黎铭是很好的朋友，好到什么程度呢，好到……她的直属上司，轮机长老白，自称是铭嘉cp粉头的程度吧。  
看起来像是友达以上，恋人未满？  
母胎solo言不默表示这道题我不会做！不会做！  
“你看起来好像不是很开心哎？”  
“呃，工作太累了吧。”  
“那要不要一起下去玩啊？”黎铭笑着看向她，眼睛里仿佛有光，“好不容易休息一下嘛！”  
“好啊。”  
言不默发誓，她从来都没有这么灿烂地笑过，即使是装的。

这天晚上他们似乎谁也没有要回到星舰上去的意思，一路漫不经心地逛着，黎铭显得异常的兴奋，像是个第一次逛庙会的小孩子。夜市拥挤的人潮中，言不默感觉有什么微微发烫的东西小心翼翼地碰着她的手，像是蜻蜓点水般时断时续。她瞟了一眼街边的玻璃，借着霓虹灯的光亮，发现身旁的人正悄悄地看着自己。  
“那好像是一家酒吧耶。”  
言不默有点懵哔，这孩子真的成年了吗？怎么一副好像从来没有出入过成年人的场所的样子？！平行宇宙的孩子们也太单纯了吧？！  
“想去吗？”言不默挑眉。  
“你和我一起去吗？”黎铭好奇地问。  
“不然你走丢了怎么办？”言不默笑吟吟地回答，“你不会没去过吧！”  
“当然去过啊，我们之前不是还和老白他们一起在酒吧表演过嘛。”黎铭歪着头笑嘻嘻地说，“不过那是 livehouse啦，大家只是喝点小酒唱唱歌，不知道这里会是什么样。”  
酒吧在地下，走过狭长昏暗的楼梯时，黎铭一直揪着言不默的袖口，虽然动作很轻，但还是被言不默感觉到了，他们什么都没说，慢慢来到了地下那个光怪陆离的世界。  
趁着黎铭好奇地盯着调酒师手上花样翻飞的动作的时候，言不默以上厕所为由溜达到了别处。本来黎铭是要陪着她去，说在洗手间门口等着她，免得她一个女孩子找不到回来的路遇到危险什么的，言不默表示手环上自带导航功能，自己格斗技能满点也遇不到什么危险，这才一个人溜开。  
好巧不巧，她还真的走到了洗手间，穿过回廊是一个巨大的公用的洗手台，往两边走是许多隔间，任何性别的生物都可以使用。  
不过从她听到的从隔间传来的声音来看，顾客们似乎并没有把这里当成正儿八经的厕所来用。  
言不默没有喝酒，她望着镜子里的自己发呆。言嘉的过去到底是什么样的？自己究竟还能不能回到原宇宙？这一切是怎么发生的？言嘉也相对应地顶替了“言不默”的身份吗？  
身旁突然传来的干呕声让她回过神来，这个趴在洗手台上满脸通红的生物似乎是个人类男性，头发有些凌乱，脸颊上似乎还有被打过的伤痕和淤青，身上随意地套着一件宽大的衬衫，里面的打底衫倒是有些眼熟。  
那是星际舰队的制服。  
那个人像是缓过来了一些，撑着洗手台摇摇晃晃地站起身来，言不默在看清楚他的脸的瞬间，惊讶地叫出了一个熟悉的名字——  
“叶休烈？！”

那个男人回过头，用有些迷糊的眼神看着她，脸上的表情即使是因为酒精变得暧昧而绵软，眉眼间那股熟悉的锐气还是遮挡不住。  
“言嘉？”  
言不默打量着面前的男人，不对啊，昨天自己见到的叶休烈明明和眼前这个人长得一模一样，怎么一个就是轻狂热血的少年，一个就多了这么多成熟中带着些许颓废的成年人气息？  
“你看我干嘛？喂，我以为……你这种乖乖女是不会来这种地方的。”  
叶休烈明显没有从酒劲里缓过来。  
“我还在学院旁边的 livehouse表演过呢。”  
“呵，那可不是真正的酒吧。你听到这里面都是什么声音了吗？”  
言不默觉得叶休烈是喝醉了纯粹想逗她玩儿，她抬起头直勾勾地盯着对方朦胧的醉眼，唇角微扬，语气却出乎意料的平静。  
“交配的声音啊。”  
“交配——”叶休烈忍不住笑出声来，“你能不能换个好点的词。”  
“好吧，做爱，这个词够好听吧？”言不默脸上的笑容反而越发灿烂，好像就是在说件稀松平常的事一样，“那你脸上的伤，是在隔间里面被打出来的吗？”  
“原来你想的是这个？”叶休烈倒也不羞不恼，饶有兴味地俯下身看着比自己矮了将近一个头的言不默，“你觉得我遭遇了什么？”  
“那只有你自己知道。”言不默也没有回避开对方的目光，相反，她突然觉得这种较劲一般的对视在这里显得像小孩子打闹一样好笑，但她也不介意再这么多盯一会儿。  
“喂，你是0么？”  
反正都是成年人了，开车有什么不好！  
“你怀疑我是弯的？”  
“难道我要怀疑你在隔间里被调教了？”言不默毫不客气地反问道，“呃，那也未免太小了点。”  
“你都在想些什么啊。”叶休烈又气又笑。  
“所以你到底是怎么受伤的？”  
“和别人打了一架，喂喂喂，你别想多了，不是什么冲冠一怒为红颜啊。”  
“你倒像是有那个潜质。”言不默转过身，避开他的目光，腰靠在洗手台上，仰起头看着天花板，慢悠悠地回答。  
“一个人来的？”叶休烈问她。  
“和朋友一起。”  
“朋友？我猜…是黎铭吧。”  
言不默不置可否。  
“约会？”  
“不是。”  
“你就这么把他一个人甩在外面？小心人家把你的乖孩子拐走哦。”  
言不默有些纳闷，她总觉得言嘉和黎铭应该是已经在一起了才对，算了，母胎solo搞不懂这些事情倒也是正常。  
“下次，开黄腔这种事情，还是少干，”叶休烈摆出一副大哥哥的样子，“黎铭那种乖孩子会被吓到的，他会怕你。”  
“怕我？那不是好事？”  
“他怕你，就不会追你了啊。”叶休烈实在是装不出语重心长的派头，饮酒带来的头痛再一次袭来，他捂着脑袋慢慢蹲在地上，不由得发岀轻微的嘶嘶的呻吟。  
“谁怕我？”言不默转过来，低下头，居高临下地看着叶休烈，语气里飘荡着混沌不清的玩味。她半蹲下来，近距离盯着他，冰凉的指尖触到对方湿漉漉的皮肤，从发烫的耳垂沿着清晰的下颔线一路不紧不慢地划到下巴，指甲隔着一层皮和骨头相碰，稍稍用力，便抬起了对方那张无论是在学院还是星舰上都能迷倒一众异性的脸，“你不怕我？”  
“挨这么近，你不怕我把你的初吻夺走？”  
听上去不像是在开玩笑，不过喝醉的人多半都记不得自己说过什么。  
“反正你在另一个宇宙也这么做过。”  
“你什么意思？  
“报复回来。”言不默咯咯地笑着，下一秒却是突然松开了手，站起身来，转头扬长而去。  
但她不知道，回廊的尽头，一个陌生的身影一直注视着她。

言不默和黎铭最后还是回到了星际舰队的服务中心，恰巧遇到同一艘星舰的同事严栎从夜市撸串回来，房间里缺一个人搭伙，言不默便和她住进了同一个房间。  
看上去言嘉和严栎的关系应该不错，她正好可以借此打听一下自己穿越过来之前言嘉的过去，毕竟她并没有继承言嘉的记忆，纵使心理素质再好，久了也难免会穿帮。  
洗完澡，两个女孩披着半干的头发坐在床上漫无边际地聊天。如果只用一个词形容严栎，那一定是天真烂漫，二十岁的少女心让十六岁就自认心境苍老的言不默自愧不如。但是庆幸的是，这个宇宙里的严栎和她所认识的严栎性格基本上差不多，而且对于言嘉(言不默)都有相似的迷妹情绪，性格大大咧咧，又带有一丝恰到好处的娇憨和灵气，是个特别好相处的可靠的朋友。  
“你和他单独出去啦？”严栎眨巴着眼睛好奇地问。  
“对啊。”言不默一脸懵哔，这个宇宙的人怎么如此热衷于八卦和谈恋爱啊啊啊！不对，这似乎是人之常情，自己在原宇宙所处的高压环境才是真变态吧！  
等等，她在原宇宙几乎每天都和宁鸣形影不离，为什么就没有人发现异样？  
废话，当然是因为别人看不见你们两个钻天花板啊！你们两个都那么沉默寡言，谁会怀疑你们有情况啊！再者，你们自己也不会把对方当成什么类似于恋人一样的存在吧！  
言不默挠头困惑，不对啊，那叶休烈隔三差五就当众拍她脑袋叫她小孩子，意识测验的时候经常跟在她后边，就连他的前女友程婴宁都有意无意地暗示言不默，这个男生可能是认真了，怎么还是没有出现现在这种情况？  
废话，当然是因为在格斗课上根本没有人打得过你们两个啊！  
还是说，言不默的大脑里，本来就缺少一根恋爱神经？  
“嘿嘿嘿，你们好像就差把那层窗户纸捅破了吧？”严栎笑着把手臂搭上了言不默的肩膀，空气里飘浮着若有若无的甜腻的水蜜桃啤酒的香气，“关键时刻，不要怂嘛。”  
言不默有些尴尬，一时竟不知道自己和言嘉到底是谁招惹上了桃花。  
“不过太熟了倒也不好，你不会只把黎铭当成朋友吧？好可惜，所有人都看得出来，他看你的时候，眼睛里那可像是吹皱一池春水……”  
言不默无比确定，水蜜桃啤酒的后劲实在是太大了。  
“但是，说实话，如果没有黎铭的话，我觉得能够入你的眼的，那一定是一个无比神秘又强大的男人，”严栎又开始了小女生特有的幻想，“我热爱强强联手胜过青梅竹马。”  
“指挥学院的帅哥够不够你的标准，小妹妹？”言不默戏谑地反问道，“唉，僧多粥少，名花有主呀。”  
“18届的林衍确实够帅的，”严栎迷迷糊糊地躺在床上嘟囔着，“还有我们船上的叶休烈，和他一届，都是有女朋友的。”  
“叶休烈有女朋友？”言不默有点惊讶。  
“啊，也不算吧，还是窗户纸……”严栎已经几近睡眠，“你不是还跟我说过这个八卦嘛，叶休烈和吴澄音以前是一对，谈了没多久就被舰长，也就是吴澄音的父亲拆散了来着，现在倒是有旧情复燃的趋势……zzz……”  
陷入睡眠的严栎脸颊染上浅浅的绯红，言不默伸出手碰了碰自己的脸，冰冰凉凉的，却感觉那里应该是红得发烫才对。她努力整理着思绪，本以为这是个镜像宇宙，没想到竟然有那么多事情都发生了变化。  
吴澄音似乎和程婴宁有着什么联系，言不默想，穿越过来她只是匆匆见到了吴澄音这个大副一面，对方给自己的第一感觉就是和程婴宁长得一模一样，只是多了一份成熟稳重，褪去了少女的跳脱而已。从打招呼时那句亲昵的“嘉嘉”来看，吴澄音和言嘉的关系应该不错，就像原宇宙里程婴宁和言不默的关系一样。  
无论是程婴宁和吴澄音，她们都有一个共同点，和叶休烈是前任关系。不同的是，程婴宁和叶休烈是和平分手，甚至还好心地提醒言不默“他好像是认真了哦”，大有要嗑前男友现cp的架势；至于吴澄音和叶休烈，似乎是意难平？倒有旧情复燃的趋势？  
言不默一愣。  
那她之前在酒吧的洗手间都干了些什么？！  
不会是把两个宇宙的叶休烈看成了同一个人吧！  
等等，作为吴澄音的朋友，言嘉对于这件事的立场是什么？言不默的大脑飞速运转着，以言嘉那种爽朗不拖沓的性格，她很可能在这件事情上没有明确地表明过立场，至少不会像刚才的严栎一样互相开玩笑要助攻，毕竟牵扯到前任的事情比第一次表白要复杂得多。至于叶休烈，目前还不知道他和言嘉之间有没有什么联系，但愿没有——她只是倒霉穿越了一趟，可不想被牵扯进什么狗血的三角恋啊！  
言不默叹了一口气，用手臂拍了拍额头，但愿叶休烈是真的喝醉了，并且一觉醒来把今天晚上发生的事情忘得一干二净。

你现在是言嘉！是言嘉啊！言不默再一次站在镜子前无奈地望着自己，要是真正的言嘉知道自己被人顶替之后做了什么，估计要气到吐血三升吧！一时半会应该是没法穿越回去了，现在自己又该怎么办？  
言嘉的身体状况应该很好，随身的包里都没有治疗失眠的药物，倒是装了一些轻便实用的工具，符合一个工程师的日常习惯。内兜里除了一支口红也没有别的杂七杂八的化妆品。包的底部是一个日记本，最早的日期是两年前，也就是大三秋季学期刚刚开学的时候。  
言不默坐在床头认真地读着那本日记，试图从里面拼凑出完整的原本的言嘉。纸很薄，笔迹清峻有力，文笔冷静而不乏深度，不时闪现犀利的观点。怎么看这都像是指挥学院的有用之才，她为什么会去了工程学院呢？  
而且从言嘉记录的内容来看，她心中的格局之宽广，决定了她绝对不会是纠缠于儿女情长的人。读着读着，言不默竟然都有些疑惑，言嘉和黎铭不是只差了一层窗户纸吗？为什么黎铭在日记里出现的次数比她的上司还少啊！  
困意渐渐袭来，言不默支起身把日记本合好放进包里。有什么异样的触感透过封面传到指尖，她翻开封底，看见了一片枯萎的深绿。  
那里粘着的是一片梧桐叶。

星舰学院发生过连环杀人案，言嘉很可能与凶手打过照面，几次差点没命，还好黎铭及时出手相助逃过一劫。一觉醒来，言不默脑袋里想的还是昨晚在日记里看到的内容。那片梧桐叶很可能是凶手留下的，但是既然是来自差点杀了自己的人的东西，言嘉为什么要留着它？如果怀疑叶子的主人就是凶手，她为什么不把留有指纹的物证提交给警察？  
言嘉和那个凶手到底有什么联系？她是不是受到了什么威胁？  
言不默顿时也没有了继续休假的心思，她只想赶紧回到星舰。现在还要解决的一个问题就是自己的专业能力，虽然说在原宇宙自己在指挥学院学的工程学知识还算不赖，但是和轮机工程专业毕业高材生言嘉相比肯定差距不小，这个bug一时还修复不起来，实在是让人焦头烂额。  
“小菇凉，这么快就回来啦？”训练舰现任轮机长白也抱着手臂笑眯眯地和一登舰就急急忙忙跑回轮机部的言不默打招呼，“别急嘛，急着加班呢？”  
言不默喘着气不知道怎么回答。  
“今天晚上跟我去一趟解放者号，”白也依然是一副随和的样子，“轮机工程系同学会，停泊在这里的十几艘星舰的同学都会来。”  
“哪一届的？”  
“不分届，就是同系的，”白也回答，“反正我们系就那么点人，不至于排大排小的，大家都认识——这次做东的，解放者号轮机长，19届的余航，熟悉吧？”  
言不默点点头，言嘉的日记里提到过这个人，是个学神级别的人物，合作过几次实验，专业素养和待人处事都无可挑剔。  
“晚上喊严栎过来值班，”白也揉了揉眼睛，“刚刚上了夜班，我去补个觉。”  
这意思大概是要她白天加班了。言不默走进了空无一人的轮机长办公室，拿起平板给严栎发了一条信息叫她在下面玩够了早点回来。二管轮严栎毕业于物联网工程系，正好今天晚上有空可以过来顶班。  
黎铭倒是一直担心她是心情不好突然返回了星舰，听到同学会的消息之后，倒也没有多说什么。  
“我有东西要带给你。”  
言不默瞥了一眼黎铭发过来的信息，伸手按下了平板的锁屏键。

“言嘉！好久不见啊！”一到解放者号的餐厅，余航就欢快地跑过来打招呼。  
“喂喂喂，不要看到妹子就忘了我啊！”一旁的白也十分不爽。  
“也是哦，老白你好像又胖了哦哈哈哈哈……”余航笑嘻嘻地打趣道，“你们俩可真厉害，两个年级第一分到同一艘船上，别人要羡慕死。”  
在座的都是老同学，大家相谈甚欢。因为职业的关系，兴致浓处也只是象征性地举杯小酌一口或者抱着肥宅快乐水一阵吨吨吨。其间解放者号的舰长林衍过来说了几句尽兴的场面话，言不默隔着人群略微打量了这个在严栎口中帅得惊为天人的前校草一眼，以她在原宇宙时在言家形形色色的家宴上察言观色积累的经验来看，林衍百分之九十九是个风流情种，换女朋友比换衣服还快的那种——顺便一提，舰队的制服通常是三到五天一次大清洗，听说他有女朋友，那可能就是换床伴换得比内衣还勤吧。  
反正也只是一次普通的同学会，言不默移开视线，还是离这个人远点为好。  
“解放者号也有足够的客房啦。”余航没注意清酒的度数，甜甜的柚子酒暍喝了好几瓶，晕晕乎乎地对老同学们说，“要在这儿留宿的你们赶紧给自家舰长报备一下啊，夜不归宿这个我不负责哈。”  
“老白，我们什么时候回去？”言不默小声问。  
“等会儿，我去上个厕所，你要不去传送台那边等我，找不到的话叫余航带你去。”白也捂着肚子飞快地向厕所狂奔而去。  
言不默看了看半醉的余航，过去打了个招呼，就跟着人群慢慢向外面走去。

“小姑娘，你走错路了，这里不是到传送台，是到客房部。”言不默跟在人群后面，突然听到身后传来一个懒洋洋的声音。  
她回过头，直觉告诉他面前的人是在跟踪自己。  
“林……”言不默欲言又止，她突然反应过来，面前这个人不是林衍。  
长得挺像的，难道林衍的弟弟也在这艘船工作？看他身上制服的颜色，像是指挥部的，不对啊，林衍作为舰长穿的也是这一身制服，舰桥上怎么会出现连连看呢？  
言不默没有喝酒，她清醒地盯着面前旳人，确定这绝对不是林衍。林衍的眼睛是眼角微微上挑的桃花眼，面部骨骼线条明显，嘴唇略薄，瞳孔是清亮的浅棕色，而面前这个人却有着一双偏圆的眼睛，眼角没有荡漾着情意而是铺满了阴影，脸上没有轻佻的笑容，而是透着一股沉静的书卷气，嘴唇略厚而柔软，下颔线条带着恰到好处的钝感，降低了长相的攻击性。最吸引人的是那双眼睛，瞳孔近乎于纯粹的黑色，像两滴浓重的墨水。  
“你看我干嘛。”对方竟然被她盯得有些慌乱。  
“看你扮林衍还扮演得挺像的，“言不默微微一笑，“那你跟着我干嘛？”  
“你昨晚是不是在酒吧见到过林衍？”  
“怎么，双胞胎之间还有心灵感应吗？”言不默轻笑一声，“我没有见过他。”  
“你确定？”对方显得很急促。  
“林衍认识叶休烈吗？”言不默突然问道。  
“认识，他们一个系的。”对方瞟了一眼时间，焦急地抓住言不默的手腕朝着相反的方向跑去，“来不及解释了，你先跟我走！”  
“什么意思？”  
“你被林衍盯上了吧。”  
“他盯上我干嘛？”  
“我怎么知道！被他盯上的女人还少吗！”  
言不默汗颜不已。  
“等等——你是谁，我为什么要相信你？”  
被拉进电梯之后，言不默用力甩开了对方的手，大声问道。  
“我会带你去另一个小型的传送台，放心，我不会害你，我会把你传送回信念号的。”  
“为什么不能去原来那个传送台？”  
“你觉得你走得了吗？你怎么知道传送的目的地是哪里？”  
“看起来你好像很了解这些，”言不默意味深长地说，“你和林衍是什么关系？”  
“我叫林桐，”对方轻声回答，语气沉稳而冷静，“解放者号行政部秘书长。”

“我必须把我的船员平安无事地带回去。林衍，别怪我不讲道理。”白也直接跑到了解放者号的舰桥上拦住了林衍，“她在你的船上要是出了什么事你负责？！”  
“别慌嘛，我的船上怎么会有坏人。”林衍的露岀圆滑的笑容应付道，“也有可能是身体不舒服去医务室了嘛，或者说临时歇在哪间客房也不一定。”  
“我没有办法联系到她。”白也气得直想把通讯器扔到林衍脸上，“舰长，在你的星舰上扫描一个人的生命信号和定位难道是被禁止的事情吗？”  
“没必要如此兴师动众吧，老白，你在担心什么呢？”  
“老白！你在这儿啊！”余航突然跑过来，拉着白也在他的耳边说了什么，又拿出随身的仪器点亮了屏幕，白也的表情慢慢缓和下来。再三确认之后，他对余航点了点头，冷冷地瞪了林衍一眼，转身走向了传送台。

言不默用手肘支起身子，慢慢从地上爬起来。她不确定这个坐标能不能顺利使用—两艘星舰的小型货物传送台的连接，她抖着手输入了一个不太熟悉的坐标，最后几乎是被林桐一把推进了传送台，没想到着陆地点居然不是在轮机部，像是在…….食堂的后厨？  
言不默脑袋里一团乱麻，林衍，林桐，叶休烈，吴澄音，言嘉，这些人之间错综复杂的关系在她的脑海里搅成一个巨大的问号，又像是散落一地的珍珠，缺了最关键的一根线把它们按顺序串起来。  
首先，排除言嘉和这些人存在纠葛的可能，言嘉的人脉关系网并不大，也不存在什么复杂的利益纠纷或者爱恨情仇。至于穿越过来的自己是怎么在昨晚莫名其妙被林衍盯上的，这个或许可以作为一个突破口。  
林衍和叶休烈似乎是存在冲突，昨晚叶休烈脸上的伤会不会是因为和林衍发生了肢体冲突产生的？他们发生冲突的原因又是什么？为什么叶休烈会突兀地解释自己不是冲冠一怒为红颜？这倒是有点此地无银三百两的意味了，如果她的推理方向是正确的，那么这位红颜又是谁？  
吴澄音？如果叶休烈和吴澄音旧情复燃的传言是真的，那么这个理由倒也说得通，但是林衍又和吴澄音有什么关系？根据昨天晚上严栎给自己说的八卦消息得知，林衍在大一下学期就有了女朋友，也就是说，吴澄音进入星舰学院的时候，林衍已经不是单身了。况且林衍和他的女朋友，医学院的系花端仪之间的感情相当稳定。林衍的父亲是星舰学院临床医学系的教授，端仪的父亲是国家top3的公立大学的副校长，两人也算是门当户对。吴澄音的父亲目前也是信念号训练舰的舰长，一直担任着训练毕业生的工作，和星舰学院的教学工作也没有直接的密切的交集。  
父亲就是自己的顶头上司，还有棒打鸳鸯的经历在前，吴澄音几乎是处在父亲的监视之下，不大可能有离开信念号和别的人接触的机会吧？言不默对于吴舰长的一通操作也是满头问号，叶休烈比吴澄音高一届，舰长已经把女儿的前男友调到了自己的星舰上，一年后却又让这对前任重逢，还要在自己眼皮底下成为同事，简直是让人搞不懂他的葫芦里卖的是什么药。  
林桐？这个人又是怎么冒出来的？他没有肯定也没有否定言不默对于“他是林衍的弟弟”的结论，他就像是解放者号上飘荡的一只幽灵，清楚林衍要做的一切，却又只是隔岸观火。听起来他好像已经目睹了这样的事情发生过很多次，那么林衍的女朋友，解放者号现任总医务官端仪，知道这些事情吗？林桐对于这些事情的态度又是什么？他为什么要拉走自己？  
林桐很有可能是手握关键线索的旁观者。言不默一拍脑袋，向电梯跑去。

训练舰上有两位轮值大副，叶休烈主管战斗指挥，吴澄音主管人事调动。想到吴舰长别有用心又一言难尽的操作，言不默不由得叹了口气。  
“学姐，我需要你帮个忙。”  
言不默踏进了大副办公室，吴澄音坐在长桌后面，身子陷在椅子里，脑袋埋在手臂上，头发仍然是一丝不苟地盘起来。她闻声抬头，下意识伸岀手指拨了拨额前的碎发，尽力露出一个微笑，但泛红的眼眶还是出卖了她。  
“谁欺负你了？”  
“没有。”吴澄音摆摆手，“怎么啦，要我帮你什么？”  
“帮我调一下星际舰队的人事管理系统，我要查一个人。”  
“你不会是只知道他的名字让我来找人吧？全域搜索要另外的权限的。”  
“不，我知道他在哪艘船上。”  
“哪只部队的？如果被舰队官方加密了，我也查看不了。”  
“229-03-15-LBR7，解放者号，长江级战舰。”言不默回答，“这个应该没问题吧？”  
（ps:前面那串编号是我编的，229是所属部队代号，03代表星舰级别，15是星舰型号，LBR是解放者号 Liberator的缩写，7是随机编码）  
“可以。”吴澄音应道，听到那个名字的时候，她的睫毛紧张地颤抖了一下。  
言不默的手指划过屏幕，指挥部，轮机部，医疗部，科学部……一路划到底又划回来，却始终没有找到想找的地方，“没有什么行政部啊？”  
“很多星舰上的行政部早就取消了，跟着后勤部一起划进了指挥部。”  
言不默点开了全舰人员名单，一百六十多名男性依次划过，却始终找不到那张脸。  
“你确定那个人是在这艘船上吗？”  
“确定。”言不默关掉了窗口，打开了星舰学院的内部网站。林桐肯定是解放者号的人，否则不可能知道那么偏僻的传送台在哪里。  
“你要找什么？”吴澄音看着言不默点开了学院新闻版块的搜索栏。  
“找一个毕业生。”言不默几乎是孤注一掷地按下了搜索键。  
“林桐，男，政法学院行政管理系2219届毕业生……等等，哪里不对，19届行政02班只有一个人被分配到了解放者号，而林桐根本就不在舰队的分配名单里！”  
“又不是每一个毕业生都会进入舰队。”吴澄音似乎在刻意回避着这件事情。  
“他是怎么进入解放者号的？”言不默自言自语道，“幽灵吗？”  
吴澄音没有说话。  
“一个每年都拿到特等奖学金，没有任何不良记录的学生，毕业时没有任何一艘星舰愿意要他？而现在他却岀现在一艘根本没有自己名字的星舰上，担任着一个根本不存在的职务？他是影子吗？”  
吴澄音重重地打了一个寒战。  
“学姐，你认识林衍吧？”  
“认识。”  
“他是不是有一个双胞胎弟弟？”  
“我不知道。”吴澄音目光躲闪。  
“你知道昨天晚上叶休烈和林衍打了一架吗？”言不默俯下身轻声问道，或许她已经猜中了什么，只需要最后的确认。  
吴澄音抬起头难以置信地望着言不默。  
“你是不相信这件事情本身，还是不相信我会知道这件事情？”言不默用只有她们两个人才能听到的声音说，“学姐，你知道的可比我多。”  
“你想干什么？”吴澄音的笑容里带着几分绝望，“不会是舰长派来的探子吧。”  
“不是。”言不默的手慢慢抚过吴澄音颤抖的后背，“你如果想逃走……我会帮你的。”

“后天晚上有空吗？一起吃饭吧。”  
言不默点了一下信息窗口的关闭键，望着交班的登记表发了几秒钟的呆，仰起头活动了一下脖子，打开了轮机部的人员档案。  
九月十九号，后天，言嘉的二十二岁生日。  
言不默的视线扫过登记表上的色块，后天自己似乎是值夜班啊。  
“什么？快去快去！我跟你换班！”严栎在寝室里差点跳起来，“嘉嘉你不能错过这个千载难逢的好机会！等等，我怎么比你还激动？”  
“食堂的饭菜就那几样，有什么好激动的……”  
“重点不是饭，是一起吃饭的人好吧！”严栎嘟囔着，“那句话怎么说来着，两个人吃的是饭，一个人吃的是饲料。”  
“为什么不能是饲料拌饭呢。”言不默忍不住吐槽，“你都在想些什么啊。”  
“上天啊，我想要甜甜的爱情！让所有人都羡慕的爱情！”严栎模仿着前几天追的连续剧里主角的动作，“哎，你不懂。”  
“今天领航员小哥哥来找我问话了，”言不默装作漫不经心地说，“他问我——严栎是你的室友吧？”  
“然后呢？”严栎愣在原地。  
“没了呀。”言不默耸耸肩。  
“没了啊？”严栎有些失落，“我还以为……算了，上次聚会的时候我蹦得太嗨了，一下子把冰淇淋倒在了他身上，他可能就，对我印象不太好吧。”  
“他说，他想见你。”言不默笑着揉了揉严栎的头发。  
“什么？”  
“你怎么就不问问我，我说的到底是哪一个领航员啊？”  
“你快说嘛，不然我不跟你换班了啊。”严栎佯装生气。  
“临深说，他的寝室在B704，随时欢迎你来找他。”言不默向门口走去，“帮你带夜宵回来？”  
“嘉嘉你太好了！”

言不默打死也想不到自己会拎着一袋烤五花肉加烤鱿鱼以及两杯肥宅快乐水在电梯里和叶休烈重逢。  
“你的夜宵？”叶休烈问她。  
言不默点点头，想到前几天晚上发生的事情，她实在是不知道该怎么和这个人说话。  
“吃得挺好的。”叶休烈欲言又止，“那个……对不起。”  
“为什么？”言不默一头雾水。  
“前几天晚上，我可能对你说了一些很过分的话，非常抱歉。”  
“完全没有，”言不默回答，“你那天是跟人打了一架吧。”  
叶休烈点点头，两人并肩站在电梯里，看不见对方的表情。  
“和她有关吗。”  
没有回答。  
“我想问你一件事情。”叶休烈突兀地开口。  
“说吧。  
“你说，我在另一个宇宙里，夺走了你的初吻。”说罢，叶休烈仿佛自己也不相信一般笑了起来，“怎么回事。”  
“我没说过这句话。”  
“你说过。”  
电梯门缓缓打开，言不默头也不回地往外走，提着可乐的那只手的手腕却被一把抓住，些微冰涼的水滴溅到手上。  
“言嘉，你回答我。”  
“学姐知道你现在在做什么吗？”  
“我和她已经没有关系了。”  
言不默回过头看着叶休烈，他的眼眶和几天前的吴澄音一模一样。  
“我不知道你为什么要纠结这句话，”言不默冷漠地回答，“你愿意相信什么，那就是什么，第一，那天晚上你喝醉了，第二，我不是言嘉。”

“你相信平行宇宙吗？”  
叶休烈拿过调酒师手边的酒瓶，给自己倒了满满一杯。  
“相信啊，我不是说书上的理论，我是觉得吧，平行宇宙就是我们生命中所有无限的可能，就像你选了A，那BCD就成为了另外三个平行宇宙，也许你在那儿会过得更好，也可能会更烂，谁知道呢。”  
白也戴着夸张的猫面具，手上忙活着调酒，目光却是暗地里打量着平时几乎从来不会如此失落的大副。  
叶休烈趴在桌子上，双眼无神地看着酒柜里昏黄的灯光。  
他对吴澄音，更确切的说，对这段感情，是彻头彻尾地失望了。  
我们一起离开这里吧。这是他在交班的清晨，在大副办公室桌子上的留言板留下的那串电码的明文。我想和你永远在一起，这是那串电码倒过来后的翻译。吴澄音是破译密码的高手，她不可能不明白那些字符背后代表着什么。  
同为大副，他们永远有着十二个小时的时差，舰长就在五米外的办公室盯着这里。他们总是默契地错开见面，只通过那个小小的留言板上的密码交换每天的一句话，或是在复制机里留下一串处于等待执行状态的代码，有时候那是给患有神经衰弱的吴澄音缓解失眠的药片，有时候那是给忙起来就忽略早饭的叶休烈的一杯牛奶。他们仿佛活在两个平行世界里，没有白昼，没有黑夜，无尽的白夜铺满天空，世界上敞亮的，对方是唯一的恒星，自己却始终看不见恒星的踪影。  
他想起第一次遇见她的场景，那是在星舰学院的一场辩论会上，初岀茅庐的吴澄音路过关斩将舌战群儒，代表指挥学院把对面医学院的学姐反击到说不岀话来，气得台下的林衍当时脸就黑了，不过这正是叶休烈喜闻乐见的一幕。他记得那个学妹的声音非常干净空灵，就像她的名字一样，吴澄音。  
他爱她果敢决断，也爱她冷静理智，爱她在进攻时眼中流露岀的杀气，爱她耍小聪明时的狡黠，也爱她在获胜后吐舌头不好意思地笑笑时的娇憨。她说，我其实是一个很懦弱的人，因为你才会勇敢起来。后来也是她说，我就是生性懦弱，你放弃我吧。  
她最大的死穴就是她的原生家庭。年轻时痴迷驯马的父亲在发现自己衰老后，将沉重的马鞭挥向了自己的一双儿女。叛逆的哥哥不肯入伍，离家出走去当了卧底警察，至今生死未卜。剩下她一个人背着父亲沉重的爱被推着走在一条自己都不愿意抬头望望前途的路上，她学不会拒绝父亲，那条鞭子早就被折断，只有身上的那些伤口，日复一日地隐隐作痛。  
他想起她的父亲第一次找到他时说的话，你什么也没有。同样，还是这句话，在他们彻底分手的那一次，他近乎绝望地对她说，我没有什么可以失去了，除了你。他不知道她的回答是不是在赌气，否则为什么会那么精确地一刀划在最致命的地方。  
你太理想主义了，你以为有了爱情一切困难都会迎刃而解，可是人性是趋利避害的，我不否认我们之间还有爱情，但是它无法成为支撑我生活的希望，反而更像是我自欺欺人安慰自己终有一天可以逃离苦海的谎言，我看不见未来，我也不想拖累你的未来。  
我就是一个懦弱的人，前半生被父亲逼着活成一个好学生好舰长，后半生又被逼着活成一个符合世俗的幸福的女性符号，自始至终都不过是为他装点门面的一朵假花。最后她索性破罐子破摔地对他说，世俗？什么世俗？嫁一个好人家，安心地当一个高官太太，是妻子，是女儿，是母亲，但永远不会拥有自己的名字，不会有人再叫我吴澄音中校甚至是吴舰长，我恨这种生活，却好像又无法逃脱它。  
对，我父亲就是希望我可以嫁给林衍那样的人，那不是个衣冠禽兽么？从他不相信林衍的父亲在我小时候骚扰过我并且依然坚持每年都带着我去林家拜年的时候开始，我就知道他到底是什么样的父亲了。我可以告诉你，林家乱得像地狱一样，父亲和哥哥轮奸养女，长子把弟弟当成奴仆，我以后要去的，就是这种地方，毕竟，那可是父亲最大的希望啊。  
逃离这里？如果我有承担叛变罪名的勇气，我或许还会和你一起亡命天涯，可是我懦弱，我贪生怕死，我挣脱不了父亲的控制，你恨我吧，那会让你痛快一点。  
“如果有平行宇宙……”叶休烈喃喃道。  
“那会弥补你的遗憾吗？”白也问他。  
“我不知道，她自己选择了那条路，我能怎么办。”叶休烈闭上了眼睛，“如果…….我希望她，可以好好成为她自己吧。”

“生日快乐。”黎铭有些害羞地把一个小盒子推到言不默面前，“给你的。”  
言不默小心地打开盒子，里面是一条设计简洁的项链，黑色的细绳上挂着一个精致的吊坠，是用很多根金属丝编成的一个球体，球体不是封闭的，而是上下联通，中间有一个小小的圆孔，朝着上下两侧渐渐扩大，像是内嵌了一个沙漏。  
“虫洞模型？”  
“嗯，”黎铭认真地点点头，“就算是平行宇宙，我也会找到你。”  
言不默倏然怔住。  
“怎么啦？”  
“没，没什么。觉得……挺意外的，谢谢你的惊喜。”言不默不好意思地笑笑，“我们出去走走吧。”

“有件事情我想了很久了。”场景模拟室里，两人漫步在星舰学院外的海滩上，夕阳下的海平线染上一层浓郁的紫色。黎铭深吸一口气，放慢了脚步。  
“言嘉，我可以……喜欢你吗？”  
言不默似乎听见那个小小的虫洞模型在自己的锁骨间敲打。她听不见自己的心跳声。  
“我喜欢你很久了，我也不知道是从什么时候开始，当我明白这一切时，我发现自己已经走不出来了。这是我第一次喜欢一个人，以……爱情的名义。”  
这也是自己第一次被别人告白。言不默想。平行宇宙的言嘉真是拿到了一手好牌啊。  
“我不想让我们的关系只停留于朋友，”黎铭埋下脑袋，一时有些语无伦次，“我，我不是那个意思，我等着你的回答，如果你愿意的话……”  
“什么？”完全没有恋爱经验的言不默短暂地没有反应过来黎铭的意思。  
“和我交往吧。”黎铭凑近她的耳边，小心翼翼地说，然后在她的耳垂旁边，轻轻地落下一个吻。  
言不默彻底懵哔——我是言嘉还是言不默？这孩子知不知道自己在干嘛啊！完全不敢想象自己穿越回去之后该怎么面对一模一样的宁鸣同学啊！  
“对不起，我太突然了。”黎铭仓促地微笑着，静静地看向她。  
现在是她应该做出回应的时候了吗？  
言不默不可思议地看着黎铭，他知不知道站在他面前被表白的人根本就不是言嘉？自己答应了又怎么办，拒绝了又怎么办，该不该告诉他真相是什么？他会相信她说的真相吗？  
抛开这一切不谈，她，言不默，喜欢黎铭吗？  
那个人应该换成言嘉才对。  
可是从某种意义上来说，她现在就是言嘉。  
该怎么回答呢？  
“谢谢你。”言不默露岀言嘉招牌的灿烂笑容，上前一步轻轻抱住了黎铭。  
下一步呢？  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
黎铭的回答再一次让她怔在原地。  
“对不起，我现在暂时无法给你答案。”言不默松开双臂，站在黎铭面前，仰起头认真地看着他旳眼睛，“我想，我还有一些事情没有弄清楚，而这些事情，也是我想在改变我们的关系之前，好好地告诉你的。你给我一些时间，我把一切都告诉你。”  
“好，”黎铭点点头，眼神中闪过一丝失落，但很快被温柔覆盖，“多久？”  
“一周。”  
“好，我等你。”


End file.
